


You Really Should Stop Staring!

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [26]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aged Up Chelia Blendy, Aged Up Wendy Marvell, Asexual Character, Asexual Homoromantic Gray Fullbuster, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Juvia Lockser, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cana is best girl, Erik Knows Natsu Likes Him, F/F, FTLGBTales, Fairy Tail: When We Take Different Paths, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Hugging & Cuddling, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Kissed Against The Wall, Kisses, Laxus Gives Advice, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Erza Scarlet, Lesbian Mirajane Strauss, Lots Of Gay Stuff Happpens, Love Everywhere!, M/M, Natsu & Laxus Are Cousins, Natsu Gets Caught Staring, Natsu Has A Major Crush on Erik, Natsu is a little shit, Non-Binary Rogue Cheney, Non-binary character, Pansexual Cana Alberona, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Loke, Pansexual Lyon Vastia, Pining Natsu Dragneel, Sting's ass, Transgender Sting Eucliffe, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Natsu is pining after a hot guy he thinks has no interest in him, his friends all think he's acting weird.WWTDP Week 4 Prompt: That's When I Knew...





	You Really Should Stop Staring!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinx13GXA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/gifts), [SummerBummin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBummin/gifts), [EndMyEternalSuffering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndMyEternalSuffering/gifts).



Natsu was one who wore his heart on his sleeve, so it came as a surprise to all his friends when the pink-haired man began acting like a love struck teenager.

“Dude, Natsu what's up with you, you're acting gross,” Gray said, scooting away from his best friend who was staring dreamily off into the distance.

Natsu would let out a sigh, him being quiet was actually nerve-wracking for his group of friends, mostly because he was always a fiery ball of energy who got into more trouble than he got out of. “'m fine,” he said, allowing his head to drop onto the table with a groan. He was almost caught staring again.

“What's wrong with you? You're normally not as...quiet,” It was Lyon that piped up this time, he sat beside his brother Gray at the table.

“Nothing is wrong with me, I'm fine!” Natsu exclaimed into his arms on the table.

“Can anyone translate the muffled speak?” Loke asked.

“He said nothing is wrong with him,” Wendy said from her seat across from Natsu. “I'm fluent in muffle speak,” she smiled.

“There's obviously something wrong with him, he's being quiet, and behaving!” Gray said while pointing an accusatory finger in Natsu's direction.

Natsu would lift his head and glare at his best friend. “I said I'm fine, so I'm fine. Drop it,” he growled out.

“Testy...” Loke muttered before yelping. “What the hell was that for?!” he exclaimed, glaring at Lyon who had kicked him under the table.

“Behave,” Lyon said coolly.

“I am behaving,” Loke said with a pout pointed in the direction of his boyfriend.

“Clearly you aren't if Lyon is kicking you,” Gray said with a smirk at Loke.

Natsu would take this time to let out another dreamy sigh while staring off into space.

“Natsu, earth to Natsu!” Erza would say when she arrived with her girlfriend Mirajane in tow. She'd make a point to slam her lunch onto the table to startle the pink-haired male.

“Yikes! What was that about?!” Natsu exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at the two newcomers.

“Erza was trying to get your attention,” Mira said with a slight giggle as she sat next to her girlfriend.

Juvia and Cana were still in line at the little cafe the group met up at on the weekends. The place was called Fairy Tail, and it was a fitting name for the cute little shop.

“Natsu's staring off into space again,” Chelia said when she sat next to Wendy and held her hand, causing the other girl to blush softly.

“I think Natsu has a crush on someone,” Wendy said quietly, her cheeks red from the affection she was getting from her girlfriend.

“Really? I wonder who it is,” Chelia said, leaning against Wendy and placing her head onto the other girl's shoulder with a fond smile.

“Hey! There are Natsu-san and the others, I told you they would be here,” Sting's voice would ring out in the cafe, which would cause a few of the seated people to look up.

“Hey, it's nice to see you two,” Erza said, smiling.

“Nice to see you all as well,” Rogue said, their voice soft.

Sting would grab two chairs and bring them over to the large group of young adults, he'd push Rogue's chair in once they sat down, and then he'd sit as well.

“Sorry we're late,” Rogue said. “Sting had trouble finding a suitable shirt this morning,”

“It's all good, you're not very late. We're still waiting on Lucy, Gajeel, and Jellal too, so you're good,” Wendy smiled.

“I just saw Juvia and Cana, I wonder where those two got off to,” Mira spoke up, looking in the direction she'd seen the other two women at moments before.

“Is Natsu-san broken?” Sting asked, waving a hand in front of the pink-haired male's face.

“We think he has a crush on someone, he keeps sighing dreamily and looking off into the distance for no reason,” Lyon said before smacking Loke's wandering hand. “Behave!” he hissed at his boyfriend.

Loke would whine and pout at Lyon. “B-but Lyon!”

“Don't you but Lyon me!” Lyon said, narrowing his eyes at Loke. “Will a kiss make you stop looking at me like I just punted a kitten?” he asked.

Loke would nod and wipe a fake tear away. “Always,” he said.

Lyon would roll his eyes at his dramatic boyfriend before leaning close to him and pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Loke, of course, wouldn't just allow it to be a simple soft kiss, he just had to grope Lyon. The grope lead to Lyon smacking the back of his head. “Ouch! What was that for?” Loke asked.

“You know very well what it was for,” Lyon said, his eyes blue eyes narrowed at Loke who wore a sheepish expression.

Natsu would look up when he spotted the guy he was crushing on walk into the cafe with Gajeel, Jellal, and Lucy. The way he saw the guy looking at Jellal made him frown, he'd go back to looking at the table.

“Sorry we're so late everyone,” Lucy said. “We had to pick up Erik here, and he had trouble finding his jacket,” she smiled.

“It wasn't just my fault, Lucy,” Erik said, rolling his eyes as he looked at the huge group of people he was going to be introduced to.

Gajeel would chuckle. “Alright guys, this is Erik. He's one of Jellal's close friends from college,” he said. “Erik is going to be joining our group, so we figured today would be the best time to introduce him to everyone,”

“Oh good, everyone is here,” Cana said as she and Juvia made their way to the table from the back of the cafe.

“Welcome back, you clean up any mess you two naughty girls made?” Mira asked, looking at the two.

“A-Ah um...w-we didn't make one!” Juvia said, turning bright red.

“We made sure not to make a mess this time,” Cana said.

“Good, we don't need to explain to Laxus or Freed why their cafe had a mess in the women's bathroom again,” Erza said.

Cana would rub the back of her head and grin. “Hey, it only happened once!” she protested.

“Enough protesting, sit down we're about to be introduced to someone new,” Erza said.

Cana would laugh and take a seat in one of the open chairs that were left at the table. She'd just pull Juvia onto her lap and hold her close.

Juvia would turn bright red, but she'd not say anything in protest, she'd merely get comfortable so the group could meet the newcomer.

“Alright, now that everyone is here you can introduce yourself,” Gajeel said, patting Erik on his back.

“Once everyone is paying attention I'll introduce myself,” Erik said, looking at Natsu who was staring off into space.   
  
“Sorry about Natsu, he's been like this lately and we can't figure out why,” Gray said, offering a smile at the other male.

Erik would walk over to Natsu and lean close to his face. “Hey, pinkie, it's rude to ignore people,” he said.

Natsu would blink and look up. “E-eh?” he'd turn cherry red and scoot back in his chair so fast he fell onto the floor.

“Natsu!” Gray called out, trying to catch his best friend from falling.

Natsu would stare at Erik and remain quiet. His eyes would be wide and he'd be slack-jawed. “E-eh..” he squeaked out.

“You okay there, pinkie?” Erik asked, offering his hand to help Natsu up from the floor.

Natsu would just nod. “A-ah um...y-yeah,” he stammered.

“Come on, once you're up and back in your seat I can introduce myself,” Erik said, flashing a grin at Natsu.

Natsu would nod and take the offered hand, turning a rather pretty shade of red while doing so, this, of course, caused his group of friends to murmur among themselves.

“Erik's been in town for a few weeks now, we were waiting for his jet lag to go away before introducing him to everyone,” Jellal said.

Natsu would sit back on his chair, he'd be watching Erik while trying to make it not obvious.

Gray would smirk to himself as he saw Natsu staring at Erik. “He the one you like?” he whispered into Natsu's ear, making the pink-haired male turn a bit darker red.

“Alright, now that everyone is paying attention, Erik,” Jellal said, stepping to the side.

“My name is Erik, I'm not from around here,” Erik began. “I moved here a couple weeks ago after Jellal contacted me telling me about a job I was suited for in this town,” he went on. “I have to say, so far I really like the people I've met and the places I've been to,”

“Does anyone have any questions for him?” Jellal asked.

“Are you seeing anyone?” Cana asked.

“No, I'm single,” Erik said.

“What do you like in a partner?” Cana asked.

“I think that's a bit personal,” Jellal said.

“I like men,” Erik said. “I prefer them to be shorter than me, and if they've got a cute face it's a bonus. I don't judge based on looks though, I'm all about personality,” He would look at Natsu.

Natsu's eyes would widen, and he'd hide his face in his hands.

“Aww, does little Natsu have a crush?” Gajeel chimed in. “Gihi,”

The group would murmur more and chuckle among themselves

“S-Shut up!” Natsu exclaimed, slamming his hands onto the table. “Stop laughing at me!” he cried out, before bolting from the table, he'd head towards the back, where his cousin Laxus and his husband Freed should be. He wanted to hide, he was so embarrassed.

“Whoa, what's wrong?” Laxus asked after catching up to his cousin.

“The guy I told you about is here, he's so hot and he talked to me!” Natsu said, tugging on his hair. “Then everyone started laughing at me and murmuring about how cute I was being because I was flustered!” he finished.

Laxus would pat Natsu's head and ruffle his hair gently. “Why not just talk to the guy? That's how Freed and I first got together,” he said.

“I know, but the guy is so good looking, I can't see myself getting with him, he's out of my league,” Natsu said with a sniffle.

“You never know until you try,” Laxus said.

Natsu would wipe his face onto the sleeve of his sweater. “I'll go back out there, but I'm not going to talk to him,” he said, his eyes red-rimmed and brimming with more tears.

Laxus would hug his younger cousin. “You'll be alright, just relax and give it some time,” he said.

Natsu would nod and sniffle. “I know, thank you, Laxus,” he smiled a bit, though he still looked ready to cry more.

“I can't believe all of you,” Gray said, looking at the group of friends. “Natsu's shy, and you did that to him, I'm going to find him,” he finished.

Gajeel would shake his head. “I think Natsu might like you,” he said to Erik.

“Really?” Erik asked. “I met him the first night I was in town, I came here to eat since you told me this place had the best food,” he finished.

“Really? He's been acting weird for a couple weeks now,” Lyon said. “He wouldn't cuddle with Gray and those two have always been joined at the hip, but they never dated,” he finished.

Loke would have made himself comfortable on Lyon's lap by this point.

Lyon would .hug Loke to his chest and pet the other's hair. “Want some tea?” he asked.

“Yeah, I'd like some bubble tea,” Loke said.

“What flavor?” Lyon asked.

“Passion fruit!” Loke said, bouncing on Lyon's lap like the brat he was.

“Alright, get off my lap so I can go order it for you,” Lyon said, trying to move his boyfriend off his lap.

Loke would pout. “Alright,” he said, sliding off Lyon's lap.

“Be right back,” Lyon said, heading to order two large passion fruit bubble teas. Loke would take the time to slap Lyon's ass when the other turned to head to the counter.

Lyon would yelp, turn and glare and Loke before actually ordering the teas.

Gray would head towards the back as Natsu was returning to the front. “You okay, Natsu?” he asked.

“I'm fine,” Natsu said. “I just hate being picked on for stuff like that,” he sniffled.

“Did you talk to Laxus?” Gray asked, walking with Natsu back to the table their group was at.

Natsu would nod. “Yeah, he told me to try talking to the guy,” he said. “He said it's similar to how he met Freed,” he smiled a bit.

“That's actually kind of cute,” Gray said, ruffling Natsu's hair gently.

“Not the hair!” Natsu exclaimed, trying to fix his messy spikes.

Gray would chuckle as they got back to the table.   
  
“Hey, Natsu right?” Erik asked after making his way over to Natsu and Gray as the two sat back down.

“Y-yeah, you're Erik, right?” Natsu asked.

Erik would nod. “Care to chat with me a bit?” he asked.

“S-Sure!” Natsu squeaked out, his face flaming red once more.

“Come on,” Erik said, grabbing Natsu by the wrist and leading him to the counter to order something to eat and drink.

“What made you want to talk to me?” Natsu asked.

“You're my kind of guy, shorter than me and you've got the bonuses too,” Erik said. “I know this is kind of forward, but I'd like to take you on a date sometime, is that alright?” he asked.

Natsu would gasp in surprise before nodding. “Y-yeah that's perfectly fine!” he said quickly.

“Awesome,” Erik said. “Let's get something to eat and drink while we're here,”

Natsu would nod. “Okay, I'll take a double-decker bacon cheeseburger, with onion rings on the side and a mango bubble tea,” he said to the person behind the counter.

“I'll take the same meal, but I'd like a passion fruit-ginger bubble tea,” Erik said.

“That will be 10.87 please,” The cashier said.

Erik would reach into his back pocket to get his wallet, but Natsu would beat him to paying, handing the cashier his debit card. “I got this one,” Natsu smiled.

“Alright, next one is on me though,” Erik said.

“Deal,” Natsu said. “As long as we can take turns paying for meals,” he finished.

Erik would chuckle. “I'm not used to the other person actually wanting to pay,” he said.

“Well, I'll be willing to pay,” Natsu said. “I've never really been on any non-friendly dates before,” he admitted.

“So, am I going to be your first boyfriend?” Erik asked.

Natsu would nod. “Yeah, is that weird?” he asked.

“Not at all, you're a couple years younger than I am I bet,” Erik said. “I'm twenty-four,” he finished.

“I'm twenty-one, yesterday was my birthday,” Natsu said.

“Ah, so that's why you weren't working last night?” Erik asked.

“Yeah,” Natsu said. “Hopefully your server was nice,” he said.

“She was, her name was Lisanna,” Erik said.

“Ah, that's right! Last night was her first night,” Natsu said. “Lisanna is really nice,” he smiled.

“She is, she dropped my food once, luckily she didn't get in trouble,” Erik said.

“Yeah, Laxus is my cousin he owns this place with his husband, Freed,” Natsu said.

“Ah, that's actually really cool,” Erik said.

Natsu would smile and grab their tray. “Let's get back to the table,” he said, carrying the food there. Gray would have vacated his chair next to Natsu so Erik could sit there, he'd be sitting next to Lucy instead.

Erik would take his seat after pulling Natsu's out for him. “Thank you, Erik,” Natsu said, smiling at the other male.

“No problem, Natsu,” Erik said.

Natsu would hand Erik his food and drink, and then place his own on the table.

The whole group would eventually order tea and food so that Natsu wouldn't feel guilty about eating around people without food.

After everyone ate, the group would go their separate ways. Natsu would head to his house, Gray and Lyon would go to their flat, with Loke in tow, of course.

Lucy would go to her home. Erza and Mira would accompany her.

Cana and Juvia would be caught making out in the bathroom again, and get kicked out of Fairy Tail for the night.

Jellal and Gajeel would head to the apartment complex they lived in.

Sting and Rogue would head to their place as well.

Erik would walk Natsu home.

“So you live here?” Erik asked, looking at a large family home.

“Yeah, this house was left to me by my dad,” Natsu said, smiling fondly at the thought of his father.

“Sorry for your loss,” Erik said.

“It's alright, he was a police officer,” Natsu said. “He died when I was a teenager, Laxus and Freed took me in and raised me the last few years. I work for them because they're family and I love them,”

Erik would nod. “See you tomorrow?” he asked, stopping at Natsu's front door.

“Yeah, meet at the cafe at noon?” Natsu asked.

“Sounds good,” Erik said, leaning down and kissing Natsu gently.

Natsu would kiss back, wrapping his arms around Erik's shoulders as he responded.

“See you then,” Erik said when he pulled back. He'd wave as he walked off towards the apartment Jellal had helped him get.

Natsu would smile and watch as Erik vanished around the corner before he'd shut and lock his door and head upstairs to get ready for bed.

The weeks would fly by, Natsu and Erik would meet one another every day at the cafe. They'd sit and chat while Natsu was on break or lunch. Erik made it a habit to show up at Nat's lunch hour and the two would eat together.

There was one time where Natsu was caught being pinned to the wall inside the employee hallway by his boyfriend and the two would be kissing. Rather than chastise them or punish Natsu, Laxus would merely head to the floor to take care of a few tables. He wanted to see his cousin happy, and Erik made him happy.

“I love you,” Erik said to Natsu when he pulled back.

“I-I love you too,” Natsu said, he'd fling his arms around Erik and hug the other man tightly.

Erik would respond by wrapping his arms around Natsu and holding him close. They'd been together for half a year.

“I need to get back to work, will you be here when I get off?” Natsu asked.

“Of course I will be,” Erik said.

“See you in a few hours,” Natsu said, getting on his tiptoes to peck Erik's lips before he'd head back to work.

“I hate when he goes, but I love to watch him leave,” Erik said, watching Natsu vanish into the main part of the cafe.

“I think it's safe for you to exit the employee hall now,” Freed said with a chuckle.

“Yes, of course!” Erik said. “Sorry,” he chuckled.

“Don't be, you make Natsu happy, and that's all Laxus and I have ever wanted for the boy,” Freed smiled fondly. “Just be sure to not hurt Natsu in any way lest you wish to face the consequences,” he finished.

Erik would gulp, Freed's words scared him a bit.  
  
“Freed, did you threaten Natsu's boyfriend?” Laxus asked with a chuckle.

“I just gave him a friendly warning is all, love,” Freed said.

“You're more intimidating than you think you are, Freed,” Laxus chuckled, kissing Freed's temple.

“Oh I know I can be,” Freed smiled. “I just love to show that I'm calm and collected while also being able to be threatening,”

Laxus would chuckle. “I know you can be scary when you want to be, but I prefer you being my sweet husband,” he said.

“I know, I plan on being as loving as I can be to you while also protecting your cousin who we pretty much raised like a son for a few years,” Freed said. “So excuse me if I'm a tad overprotective,” he smiled.

Natsu would be serving customers happily until the end of his shift. Once he was done he'd clock out and grab a large mango slush to go, he didn't care that it was the middle of winter.

Erik would be waiting for Natsu right outside the cafe like he always did. “Hey, how was the rest of your shift?” Erik asked.

“It went well,” Natsu said, smiling at Erik who leaned down to kiss him gently. “Shall we get home?” he asked.

“Home sounds good to me,” Erik said.

Erik had been staying with Natsu for a couple weeks. His apartment complex had been bug bombed and the tenants needed to stay out for a month so the chemicals didn't harm anyone. Natsu was quick to offer Erik a place to stay. He even offered to Jellal and Gajeel but they turned him down.

“I've been thinking about something,” Natsu said.

“What's that?” Erik asked, waiting for Natsu to unlock the front door to the house and kick his shoes off at the door.

“What if we moved in together?” Natsu asked, looking at Erik.

“You want me to move in?” Erik asked.

“Well, you already have your stuff here, so I figured why not?” Natsu asked.

“I would love to if you're sure,” Erik said.

“I am sure,” Natsu said. “We can go shopping for some new bedding tomorrow since I'm off work?” he asked.

“Sounds good, are we still throwing the Christmas party here?” Erik asked.

“Yeah, I figured we'd get the tree in a few days, we can get some decorations for the house and the tree while we shop tomorrow, we'll use my truck just in case we decide to say screw it and get the tree tomorrow too,” he chuckled.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Erik said. “Is everyone being assigned a food to bring for the party?” he asked.

“Yeah, I'm assigning them tonight if you'd like to help?” Natsu asked.

“Sounds good to me, shall we do that now?” Erik asked.

“That's a good idea!” Natsu said, kissing Erik before dashing to the bedroom to grab his notepad. “Alright, let's do this!” he smiled, sitting on the couch next to Erik.

“Okay, so who all do we need to have bring something?” Erik asked.

“We have Lyon & Loke, Gray, Cana & Juvia, Mira & Ezra, Jellal, Gajeel, Freed & Laxus, Chelia & Wendy, Lucy, and Lisanna,” Natsu said.

“Alright, now to decide what to have them all bring,” Erik said.

“I was thinking of having Loke and Lyon bring some pies,” Natsu said. “Cana and Juvia will bring the juices and alcohol,” he went on.

“Jellal and Gajeel would both bring some sort of meat dish maybe?” Erik offered.   
  
“Sounds good to me, like a roast and vegetable dish from Jellal and maybe some sort of ham or turkey from Gajeel,” Natsu said, tapping his pencil against his chin. “Chelia and Wendy will be bringing various cookies,” he said.

“I can kind of see Lisanna bringing fruit salad and maybe jello?” Erik offered.

“Yeah! She makes awesome jello creations,” Natsu said. “Lucy will bring the sides, like the mashed potatoes, gravy and mac n cheese, stuff like that,” he nodded.

“What about Mira and Erza?” Erik asked.

“I was thinking they could bring eggnog and other seasonal drinks and some candy canes for the tree,” Natsu said. “Is that everyone?” he asked. “Oh, Gray will bring his peppermint cookies, they're powdery and delicious,” he smiled.

“What about your cousin and his husband?” Erik asked.

“They're going to be helping us set up and make the bulk of the food that's going to be served, like the stew, hot soup, and some other dishes,” Natsu said.

Erik would nod. “What about me?” he asked.

“You're going to help me get the gifts wrapped and the house decorated, of course, Natsu said, leaning over and kissing Erik softly.

“Can I help in the kitchen in any way?” Erik asked.

“I don't see why not, but it's best to stay out of Freed's way when he's in his cooking mood, just trust me on that,” Natsu chuckled.

“Duly noted,” Erik said. “What shall we do now?” he asked.

“Now, we'll watch something on tv before having dinner and then go to bed before shopping tomorrow,” Natsu chuckled.

Erik would chuckle in response. “Sounds good to me,” he said.

Natsu would make lemon pepper chicken with rice and green beans on the side for dinner, and the two would have ice cream for dessert.

They'd head to bed for the night after cleaning the kitchen up, and the next morning they'd wake up and get ready for the day of shopping and decorating that was ahead of them.

Natsu would have texted everyone the stuff to bring for the party that weekend and before they knew it, it was Christmas eve and everyone was there to have a good time.

There was too much alcohol to let anyone go home, so there were people passed out in the various rooms of the house, luckily it seemed that even Cana and Juvia had behaved themselves for once.

Everyone would wake up to a nice big breakfast on Christmas Day that was prepared by Natsu and Freed, and then everyone would exchange gifts and open them.

Natsu's gift from Erik was the one everyone was looking forward to the most. The two had been together for over half a year and Erik felt the need to propose. He'd gotten everyone, including Laxus and Freed in on it.

Seeing the smile one Natsu's face when he said yes would forever be ingrained into everyone's memories.

The scrapbook made that Christmas was the best one the group had ever put together, the last pictures being of Natsu being proposed to.

The Christmas party turned into an engagement party rather quickly, and Natsu never found out that everyone had been in on the proposal.

* * *

**End.**

 


End file.
